Heat
by Anthyr
Summary: It is not-so-common knowledge that certain archetypes of faunus, predominantly canine and feline, have a cyclical based reproductive system in which we're only able to conceive during certain times. To put it simply, I Ruby Rose, wolf faunus, am in heat.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/Hello! Just a quick note before your regularly schedule RWBY fanfiction.  
I had this idea pop into my head after reading something about Blake going into heat this morning. Seeing as I've been obsessed with White Rose lately I decided to translate it over to my favorite pairing. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Agony. That's the word I would use to describe my current predicament. Torment. Anguish. Torture. All are apt descriptions of the suffering I was currently subjecting myself to. I, Ruby Rose, am in heat.

It was not-so-common knowledge that certain archetypes of faunus, predominantly canine and feline, have a cyclical based reproductive system in which we're only able to conceive during certain times. Like our more bestial counterparts, during this time our bodies turn the hormones up to eleven, pump out pheremones like a Dust refinement plant pumps out smoke, and our senses sharpen exponentially. Every touch sends pleasure like lighting surging through our bodies. Our vision is magnified so that every fine detail is crystal clear. We can focus on and hear the subtlest of sounds. And then there's smell.

Being of a _lupine_ disposition, my olfactory senses are already incredibly keen. Not to brag, but I can identify and focus on a particular smell that was days old and track it to it's source. Normally this is an incredibly useful ability when on missions, but because my body decided that today was the day to make babies, my mind was immediately assaulted with overwhelming desire and longing when the familiar scent of a certain someone reached my nose this morning. The owner of said _scent_ is currently asleep in the bed beneath me, oblivious to the lecherous thoughts and sexual tension plaguing my mind and body.

I immediately pinched my all-to-sensitive nose in the vain attempt to stem the lewd urges flooding my thoughts. Silently I jumped out of bed careful to not wake the room's other inhabitants and bolted for the bathroom. Seeing my flushed face and dilated pupils in the mirror sent a shudder through my hot aching body and I let out a frustrated groan. Oh yeah, did I mention that apparently my body is positively burning for another woman? And not just any woman but my partner for the past three years, Weiss _freaking_ Schnee.

Not to say that my thoughts and emotions weren't aligned with my body's urges, I love my frosty little partner. Weiss is the major reason I've made it this far and been so successful. She was unrelenting and pushed me to my absolute limit never letting me settle for anything less than my best. Granted for the first few months of our time at Beacon, she was hard, cold, and calculating. At least until I realized that's only a persona she so painstakingly crafted to protect herself. If you asked almost anyone in the school to give you their opinion of Weiss they would tell you that she's frigid, self-centered or completely uncaring. After all, Weiss had worked hard to earn the moniker of Ice Queen. But the team members of RWBY knew better. There's a certain bond that forms between people who fight together through overwhelming odds and life or death situations. When you learn to trust someone with your life, it becomes much easier to trust them with everything else. And so, through our countless battles and hardships we opened up to each other, Weiss included. Sure we had our fair share of arguments and some admittedly gruesome fights, but we came out of them with a better understanding of each other.

Though her words remained cold and biting, her actions were warm and caring. They were small things at first like creating study guides and training regimens tailored to focus on Yang, Blake, and my weakest areas respectively. Over time those small acts of concealed kindness became open displays of care and affection be it a shoulder to cry on and a warm hug to carefully considered advice and support. There wasn't any doubt among us that Weiss loved and cared for us in her own way.

It certainly took a _very long_ time for Weiss and I to even reach common ground though. I guess I shouldn't blame her. She had been raised to believe the faunus were beneath her, like we were no better than animals. So naturally being partnered with a clumsy childish wolf faunus made things between us _difficult_ at first…

* * *

"Miss Rose" Port's voice right in front of me woke me up in an instant. Quickly glancing around the empty lecture hall filled me with dread. I had slept through class and well into the afternoon judging by the warm light shining through the windows. Where was Weiss? Why hadn't she woken me up?

Professor Port seemed aware of my unasked questions "Miss Schnee left as soon as class was over. She seemed to take it as a personal offence that you would dare to doze off during a lecture."

I turned back to the professor and hung my head in shame "I'm _really_ sorry professor Port. After the past few weeks of busting my butt trying to catch up with a curriculum two years ahead of where I had left off at Signal, following my own personal training regimen, and the classes and drills themselves, I think I've reached a new level of tired I never thought possible."

Port gave me a beaming smile "Ruby, let me be the first to tell you how impressed I am by your performance here at Beacon. I dare say you are the hardest working student this establishment has seen in years!" His smile morphed into a look of concern "But you must remember that rest is just as important as training and studying. What if you passed out during a field exercise? Not only would your team be without their leader, they would also be crippled by having to take care of you."

My shoulders slumped forward "Yeah you're absolutely right. Thank you for the advice, sir"

His beaming smile returned "Anytime! It goes without saying my door is always open if you ever need to talk!"

I smiled at him as I gathered my things. Port was a very kind man and he genuinely cared about his students. While his teaching left something to be desired, his stories never failed to entertain me and I recently found myself looking forward to his class more and more. Weiss had plenty to say about the portly professor, none of it very nice. Weiss. I let out a frustrated sigh as once again my frigid partner hijacked my thoughts. I was slightly hurt and more than a little peeved that she would just leave me behind like that. Ever since I was named leader of team RWBY her attitude has been downright glacial. I swear the temperature drops a few degrees whenever her and I are together. Sure she had been perfectly civil in all of our interactions, but I could see the contempt and stress she tried so hard to hide.

"Something else is bothering you." Once again Professor Port was looking at me with concern.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and debated asking him for advice "How can I earn Weiss' respect?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Port's eyebrows shot up then turned contemplative "Hmm Miss Schnee is a very proud girl. Pride can very easily turn into arrogance and cause one to believe they are superior." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder before continuing "Believing oneself superior makes it difficult to relate and connect with those around us

So if I can somehow get Snowflake to swallow her pride…

Professor Port's voice interrupted my thoughts "It is no secret how members of the Schnee family view Faunus."

Realization hit me like a semi-truck with no brakes. Not only was Weiss not the leader of her team, she was subordinate to a faunus. The revelation only seemed to make thing more complicated. Something seemed off though. Weiss had been trying really hard to be civil which was strange because she rarely held her opinions back. If Weiss truly thought she was better than me then why go through so much effort to be nice when she never held back when interacting with everyone else?

I opened my mouth to argue when Yang burst into the room, her eyes darting around searching for something "There you are sis! I was soo worried!" She ran up to me and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah perfect timing Miss Xiao Long! Please escort you sister back to your dorm and make sure she gets a good night's sleep. She is suffering from severe exhaustion and needs to rest"

I gave Port a mutinous look. There was no way I was getting out of this. Yang looked at me with eyes filled with concern "Ruby, what did I tell you about pushing yourself too hard?"

"Sorry sis, you know me" I hugged her back before struggling free "I promise I'll get some rest in a bit but I need to talk to Weiss first have you seen her?" I waved goodbye to Port as we made our way out of the classroom.

Yang Huffed in irritation "Ice Bitch is probably in the library doing Dust knows what."

I rolled my eyes at her "Ice Bitch?" Yang and Weiss' personalities meshed like oil and water but even that was a bit much. But I didn't really have time to play mediator between them. "I'm going to go see her so I'll see you back at the dorm okay?" Not waiting for a response, I called on my semblance and sped off in a cloud of petals toward the library. I made it in record time only slowing for a second to open the door before quietly making my way to the table in the back where Weiss usually likes to study. She had a few books open in front of her silently taking notes.

I plopped down in the empty seat across from her and playfully scolded her "Weiss Schnee I am thoroughly upset with you!"

She showed no outward reaction but I could almost hear her groaning internally. Her voice was icy "Care to explain why I should care?"

I recoiled slightly and frowned at her tone "Because I'm your partner and you hurt my feelings today…"

She looked up from her book, icy blue eyes glaring at me "I reiterate my previous question. Why should I care?" Her glare lingered a second longer before she focused on her notes once more.

"Ouch that's rather cold of you, Snowflake" I huffed in annoyance

Weiss snapped her gaze up to meet mine and if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over. "Please _refrain_ from calling me that. I already have to deal with a leader who sleeps through class so I'd prefer it if she didn't indulge in childish name calling."

I could feel my anger growing "Is that why you're being so frigid? My dozing off in class offended you that much?" Surely she had seen how hard I was working!

Weiss put her pen down her voice growing louder "It reflects poorly on the team when their leader can't be bothered to pay attention in class!" She crossed her arms and sneered at me "I don't see why the headmaster made _you_ leader. I have so much more training and experience! No matter how you look at it I would have made a better leader. Ozpin clearly made a mistake!" Weiss shouted letting her composure slip

I'd be lying if I said that didn't piss me off "I didn't ask to be made the leader but damn it Weiss I'm _trying_! I wasn't born perfect like you!"

"I'm not perfect, but I'm leagues better than you!" She scoffed "Like some _animal_ like you could compare to me!"

Silence.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Words died on my lips as the realization of what she just said hit me. She called me an _animal_ and that cut deep. Weiss had covered her mouth with her hand, clearly shocked herself by what she said. My vision went blurry with tears and I turned away from her "So the truth comes out" I said bitterly. I had been called names before and it never really bothered me but coming from Weiss, it hurt me on a whole new level. "I didn't care that you were a Schnee, I just wanted to be your friend and someone you could depend on."

"Ruby I-"

"I think you've said enough Weiss" With that I turned on my heel and walked.

* * *

I was so engrossed in my memories of our first fight that I completely failed to notice the familiar sound of bare feet padding up to the bathroom door. I had just taken off my tank top when I heard the door open and a small gasp escaped my lips when I saw Weiss standing there frozen. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were an adorable shade of pink, full lips slightly parted in a surprised 'o' shape. I could hear her heart beat quicken as her eyes darted down over my chest to my toned stomach down to my defined legs and back up again. Did… did she just check me out? Before I could question her though she schooled her features and slammed the door shut causing the room's other inhabitants to stir.

I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart but that turned out to be a _colossal_ mistake. I caught a whiff of the snow princess's scent and a white hot coil of desire tightened in my abdomen. Thoughts of Weiss leaning on the doorframe sexily in her thin pale blue nightgown, her eyes raking over my exposed body before meeting my gaze filled with want. Slowly sauntering over to me grabbing my hips and roughly pulling me into her. Head turned to the side to expose her slender pale neck begging me to lean in and-

"Ruby Rose would you please expedite whatever it is you're doing in there so that the rest of us may have our turns!" Weiss's irritated command startled me out of my dangerous fantasy.

I quickly threw my top back on and using my semblance rushed out of the dorm building into the cool morning air towards the gym before anything else could happen. Hopefully an intense and _exhausting_ work out would help me work through some of the tension I was feeling.

Nearly a week had passed since that morning and I had pointedly avoided almost everyone, Weiss especially, only seeing her during essential classes and training. I know it's not really fair to her and I can only imagine how much I'm hurting her but honestly it's either avoid her like the plague or press her against the wall while holding her wrists above her head as I press my lips to hers eagerly revelling in the taste. Gently biting her lip making her moan in pleasure. Pressing my thigh between her legs as she- "No no no no stop!" I yell out causing the librarian to give me a hateful look. He and I had never really gotten along since my shouting match with Weiss back in first didn't take to kindly to our disruption of his precious peace and quiet and only very reluctantly let us continue to use the library. Fortunately he and I were the only ones in the library at the moment so nobody who really mattered had witnessed my little outburst. I had been getting worse and worse throughout the week to the point that my needs were beginning to become physically painful.

I had tried almost everything I could think of to take my mind off of my partner, even copious amounts of * _ahem*_ self indulgence but that only seemed to make things worse. Today was Saturday so I didn't have any classes or exercises to distract myself with hence my hiding in the library trying to lose myself in fiction and leave my worries behind. At least that was the plan but it seemed any and everything reminded me of my gorgeous white-haired partner. I was too focused on not getting distracted to notice that Blake had been sitting across from me with an amused but concerned smile.

I jumped a little when I finally noticed her sitting there and tried to give her my best smile "Dust you're quiet Blake! Didn't see there what's up?"

Blake merely raised an eyebrow and pointed to the book in my hands "What are you reading?"

What was I reading? "It's a story about… uhm a detective?" Seriously what was I actually reading? I had been too focused on ignoring my lust for Weiss to really remember what I had chosen to read. I closed the book and looked at the cover in confusion. Which Witch is Which? Did I really pick this out? It was colorful with three cutesy witches illustrated on the front. Why was this even in the library?

Blake looked even more concerned "Ruby you've been avoiding us all week what's wrong? Yang misses her little sis and Weiss has been acting kind of strange did you have a fight?" She grabbed my hand over the table and the second her hand made contact a small jolt of pleasure shot through my arm to my core and I couldn't contain the soft moan that escaped my mouth. Jerking my hand back to cover my mouth I looked over to Blake. Her eyes had grown wide, only a thin line around her dilated pupils. Flushed and breathing heavy we sat staring at each other willing ourselves to calm down. After a few seconds Blake seemed to get a hold of herself and apologized.

"I'm sorry Ruby I didn't know you were…" she trailed off her face no longer red with arousal but embarrassment. The cat regained her composure and gave me a wry smile "You must be going through hell"

Being the only other faunus on team RWBY, Blake and I shared a unique kind of bond even though she was a feline. Yang was the best sister I could have ever asked for but there were certain things she just couldn't relate too, my being in heat one of them. Blake however would know exactly what I was going through and perhaps offer some insight or something, anything, to help.

I propped my cheek on my hand and gazed out the nearby window "I don't understand It's never been this bad before…normally some extra affection is enough to tide me over until it goes away but..." I turned to look her in the eye and pleaded "Can you please help me Blake?"

Blake clearly misunderstood what I meant and turned scarlet "R-Ruby! I mean y-yeah I don't mind but…" she trailed off and this time I felt my own face heating up from embarrassment. Blake was _very_ attractive and while It made my heart feel lighter that she would be willing to go that far to help me, my body didn't burn for her but a certain white haired heiress.

"A-advice! I mean advice!" I sputtered in embarrassment and softly added "But thank you Blake that means a lot to me"

Blake's face was even redder than I thought possible. She looked away but nodded "I think the easiest and best solution would be to talk to Weiss"

Oh Dust am I that obvious? "Nope. No. Nien. Niet. Absolutely nonononono! Weiss definitely doesn't need to know this at all ever!" I vigorously shook my head

Blake merely shrugged in response a small smirk tugging at her lips. "Suit yourself though I don't think you give her enough credit. Weiss tends to be strangely accommodating when it comes to you."

I scoffed at her "Let's be realistic here Blake. There's a limit to 'accommodating' as you put it" I felt my shoulders slump forward a bit "Besides I want it to mean something."

Blake chuckled softly "Ruby you're such a romantic!" She laughed harder when I growled at her "But seriously talk to her Ruby."

I let out a tired sigh. The cat was probably right. If I continue like this I'll just end up hurting both of us "Yeah I guess I should."

 **AN:/ Ok so this whole thing was rushed and slapped together to see if it would be a story worth telling. I'm also trying something new by telling a story within a story through flashbacks. I'm not super attached to this idea so if it's not popular please leave a review and let me know and i'll take it out of future chapters  
Anyway hope you liked it and I hope to see you next time! ~Anty**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Chapter 2 here for your reading pleasure! This time we have Weiss' perspective  
** **I'm pretty set on this format for this story; switching between the two girls each chapter  
Also let it be known that combat and action sequences are not my forte and I will like avoid them in future chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

If I am to be perfectly honest with myself, I am probably in love with Ruby. And Ruby is probably in love with me given how she act around me. A light blush graced my cheeks as I recalled the way my esteemed leader would try to _subtly_ look at me or the way she would _accidentally_ brush against me when we would walk together. Her hugs lasted just a bit longer, her nostrils flared taking in my scent whenever I entered a room, and her ears would twitch whenever she heard my voice. If I am to be perfectly honest with myself it makes me astoundingly happy to see the way her face lights up whenever she sees me and the way she would almost immediately drop whatever she was doing to focus on me. She made me feel special and empowered not because I am a Schnee but because I am Weiss, the huntress in training. Ruby made my heart beat as if I had just sprinted on hundred meters. She made me blush with the simplest of compliments; real heartfelt compliments. My heart yearned to be with her! To wrap my arms around her and hold her close never letting go.

My father taught me that emotional investments were never worth the return they yielded but oh how wrong he was! Even the dullest of days was made brighter whenever Ruby was by my side. But what do I do? Did I want to be with Ruby? To have her affections all to myself? Well yes I did. I wanted to be selfish but that wouldn't be fair to the team…our friends. That was another subject her father had been wrong about. According to him, _real_ friends didn't exist, only people who wanted something from you be it money, power, prestige, etc. People were only friendly as a means to the end they wanted.

Her team, Ruby especially, had trampled that belief instilled in me since birth within the first few months together. They taught me that friendship isn't as one sided as I thought. It was a give and take relationship. They didn't want fame or money from me just my time and attention and in return they gave me theirs. When I needed their support they gave it without question trusting that I would support them when they needed me. And so we slowly opened up to each other and I found myself genuinely caring for people other than myself. It was both terrifying and wonderful and there is not a single thing on all of Remnant that I would trade it for. I owed it all to Ruby.

When I ended up becoming partners with the young faunus I was furious. Beacon held no place for her clumsy puppy-like demeanor, surely this _child_ would get me killed! Oh how wrong I was. The little wolf was clumsy and unrefined but held so much potential within her, even I could see it back then. She was so sincere in her attempts to impress it was… cute. Begrudgingly I resolved to temper her into the fiercest huntress this world has ever seen. My reasons were not entirely altruistic I will shamefully admit. Ruby would be a powerful tool. One that owed her strength and success to me. At least that's what I told myself. However, seeing her throw herself into training and her studies giving her all everyday left its mark on me. She willingly took my admittedly harsh criticism and strove to improve. All the while filled with endless optimism. Every time I gave her assistance she would thank me with affection and I grew to look forward to our training sessions. Well after I got my ass handed to me and swallowed my pride that is.

* * *

Today's combat training lesson apparently involved dueling between each other and naturally, Ruby had immediately volunteered. There was a fiery determination in her stormy eyes that left me speechless and a little apprehensive. She had given me the silent treatment all morning and barely gave me second look after our fight last night so suddenly being under her scrutiny was unnerving. I briefly wondered what she could be planning before quickly dismissing the matter as trivial. I was quickly growing frustrated with how often the brunette invaded my thoughts. I refused to let myself feel guilty over some lowly faunus! Schnees are above such creatures! So what if she was incredibly kind and hard-working!

The sound of the professor clearing her thought brought her back to the present "Miss Schnee, you have been challenged to a duel by Miss Rose do you accept?"

My eyes snapped to my partner and the look in her eyes sent a shiver down my spine. What are you up to? I haughtily rolled my eyes at her and turned back to professor Goodwitch, accepting the challenge. I gracefully made my way down the steps and into the arena. Ruby hopped the wall landing a few feet away from me not even bothering to ready her scythe. She lowered her stance a bit but that was all. I readied Myrtenaster and adopted a fencing stance ready to take whatever she was planning to throw at me.

"Are the combatants ready?" We both nodded "Begin!" Goodwitch shouted signaling the start of the match. I let the sounds of the other students fade as I focused all of my attention on my opponent in front of me ready to react to the subtlest of movements. Ruby smirked and then in a cloud of petals, she disappeared. Dust she's fast! I quickly lept forward into a roll spinning round to counter but there was no one there. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I sensed my impending doom behind me. Spinning again to intercept the blow I was once again met with empty space. My mind couldn't keep up with her speed and I was sent flying across the arena as she hit me with the blunt end of her scythe. When did she bring her weapon out? I regained my footing as quickly as possible and looked around the arena desperately searching for my opponent only to take another heavy blow to my back. Pain crashed over my mind screaming at me that I couldn't take much more abuse. Ruby's blows hit like nothing I'd ever experienced and it was quickly become apparent how outclassed I was. As that realization hit me so did Ruby's scythe for a third time sending me flying into the high wall surrounding the arena and my world went black.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the infirmary and judging by the moonlight shining in through the window, I'd been out cold well into the night. Bitter anger burned inside of me for the briefest of moments before being snuffed out by sad resignation. I should be apocalyptically angry that I let myself get beaten so _easily_ but somewhere deep down I knew that Ruby was a superior fighter. Sudden movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I snapped my head around to see the girl in question sitting in a chair next to my bed.

She gave me an awkward smile "You're awake"

I nodded slowly laying my head back down on the uncomfortable pillow. "I suppose you're here to gloat about your victory. You won in what two minutes?"

She chuckled softly and looked at me with eyes filled with concern "Thirty six seconds but no that's not why I'm here. How are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard."

I arched an eyebrow at her "And who's fault would that be?" I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh "You don't hold back do you?"

Her expression turned serious "Of course I held back."

I scoffed and started to argue but her finger on my lips shut me up instantly "A scythe is not a weapon of mercy Weiss. There's a reason that the Grim Reaper, the embodiment of Death incarnate, wields a scythe."

My eyes widened at her admission. When she put it that way… it sent a shiver down my spine "Ruby, just what are you implying?"

She leaned back in her chair looking more tired than I ever thought possible. She really had been pushing herself to the limit "Just that it takes a great deal of restraint and control to deal non-lethal blows."

There was more to that admission than she was letting on but I decided to let the issue drop. I really didn't want to believe a thing she said but I couldn't deny that she thoroughly trounced me. I spent years training under Remnant's most renown fencers and sword play instructors, and I didn't even last a minute against her. It was a bitter pill to swallow and I had to suppress another wave of indignant anger. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had been beaten fair and square by an opponent that outclassed me by a large margin. But Ruby was my partner. Perhaps, if she could forgive me, she'd be willing to spar with me and help me reach her level. I looked over to Ruby only to find her slumped in her chair fast asleep. I smiled sadly at her as a wave of guilt washed over me. Ruby really was incredible if I let myself see her objectively. She was no doubt exhausted with how hard she's been working and she had every reason to hate me after what I called her and yet here she was checking up on me, making sure I was ok. The unfamiliar pain of remorse swelled up in my chest and I felt disgusted with myself for the first time in my life. This girl was so earnest and kind and I was being a jealous prideful bitch. But here she was willing to give me a second chance. If Ruby was willing to go this far to be my friend then it's only fair that I reciprocate and match her enthusiasm. Who cares if she's a faunus, she's the most skilled fighter I've ever faced and worthy of respect.

I remove the sheets covering me and swing my legs out of bed making my way to the nurse on the night shift. After assuring the nurse that I was ok and just wanted to sleep in my own bed, checked out and went to collect my leader.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake "Ruby you dolt, don't go falling asleep like that. You'll only wake up more tired than before."

Sleepy grey eyes met mine and she smiled at me "Sorry Weiss, I only meant to rest my eyes for a few seconds." She stretched out of the chair and yawned cutely.

I suppressed a smile at her behavior choosing a playful smirk instead "Escort me back to the dorm, Ruby. I'm tired and long for my comfortable bed." I pointed my finger at Ruby "And you are to go to sleep immediately understood?"

She rolled her eyes at my commanding tone "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." She gave me a smirk as we left the infirmary and slowly made our way down the empty hallways leading to the dorms. We walked in a comfortable silence for a few moments but it felt somewhat wrong. If Ruby and I were truly going to be real friends then we needed to start over as equals. "Ruby I want to apologize for my atrocious behavior yesterday" I stopped walking and my partner turned around and gave me a dazzling smile which made it a tiny bit easier to continue "For as long as I remember, my father drilled it into my head that as a Schnee, I was superior in every way to everyone and must therefore act the part. I was taught that Faunus were no better than animals, my father referring to his Faunus employees as livestock on more than one occasion." I let out a shaky breath "After so many years of being told the same thing over and over and never being exposed to evidence to the contrary, I started to genuinely believe it was true."

Ruby grabbed my hand and I almost jerked away, not being used to other initiating contact "Weiss, you don't have to-"

I cut her off "Yes I do! I need to do this so we can start over! I want- I want to be your friend Ruby!" I looked her in the eye "I'm glad you beat me today. Thank you for knocking me off that pedestal I had put myself on and forcing me to see that I have a long way to go before I can be truly great."

Ruby's look of concern morphed into the brightest, happiest smile I've ever seen on the girl. She pulled me into a warm hug and giggled into my shoulder. I was too shocked to move. This was the first time I've ever been hugged and it was… nice. I hesitantly brought my arms up and stiffly wrapped them around my partner and making her tighten her grip on me. My heart felt warm and my body felt light. Yes this was definitely something I could get used to.

Ruby pulled away still smiling "Then we're starting over yeah?" She stuck her hand out in front of her "Nice to meet you partner! My name is Ruby Rose and I'm super stoked to be working with you!"

I rolled my eyes at her but I couldn't stop the genuine smile from overtaking my expression as I shook her hand "Weiss Schnee, it's truly a pleasure."

* * *

When we finally got back to the dorms I was so restless I couldn't sleep at all. Of course Ruby was out the instant she climbed into bed. Poor thing still has a bad habit of pushing herself past her limits. During the days that followed I coerced her into a less demanding but equally productive schedule which included time for was suring our moments of rest that Ruby and I bonded the most. She was so cute the first time she asked me to go into town with her.

But I had already spent too much time reminiscing this morning. I'll get ready first and give Ruby a little extra time to sleep in as a reward for working so hard yesterday. At least that was my plan until opened the door to see a shirtless Ruby staring back at me and my train of thought derailed instantly. My dear leader had grown taller nearly towering over me at six feet tall. Slender yet strong shoulders lead to well defined arms from years of swinging that horrendously heavy scythe around. Her perfectly proportioned chest rose and fell with each breath she took and I couldn't keep my eyes from traveling lower to her sculpted abdomen. I could feel my heart pounding as I took in the gap between her thighs and her powerful legs. Shifting my focus I took her complete form. Ruby was muscular but not bulky; lean but strong. Powerful, like a predator and unbearable sexy. Quickly reigning in my lustful thoughts I took a deep breath and let the mask of indifference come over my face. I had to get out of there before I gave into temptation and let my eyes wander again. Turning on my heel I rushed out of the bathroom closing the door harder than I intended ignoring Blake's glare and Yang's shouts at being woken up in such a manner. I sat down on my bed and waited for Ruby to finish up. My body was still hot with arousal and my teammate's quiet grumbling was starting to get on my nerves.

After a few minutes of that and Ruby still taking her sweet time in the bathroom I let my irritation get the better of me "Ruby Rose would you please expedite whatever it is you're doing in there so that the rest of us may have our turns!"

Within seconds the door flew open and a blur of motion flew out the door leaving only the three of us in the room. Blake was looking concerned and Yang gave me an annoyed questioning glare if that's even possible. I decided to ignore her and take a shower to clear my thoughts. The ice cold water made me shiver and my body still craved Ruby's warmth but at least it was manageable. With a clear head I quickly dried myself off and dressed hoping to find Ruby so I could apologize and talk about this morning.

That was nearly a week ago and Ruby was still adamantly avoiding me which was really starting to _piss. me. off._ And I was more than a little hurt that she didn't want to be near me because I happened to see her half naked. I was beginning to worry that she had seen the lust in my eyes and didn't want me that way. So today I resolved to confront my partner and make her talk to me no matter when I heard after asking around I heard that someone had seen Ruby in the library not too long ago I raced off in that direction hoping she'd still be there. With a brisk pace I made my way towards her supposed hiding spot only to run into Blake talking with the girl in question.

I couldn't help the irritation that crept into my voice when I saw her happily chatting with Blake "Ruby Rose! There you are I've been looking all over for you!"

Upon hearing my voice she flinched and for the briefest of moments she looked scared of me. I couldn't help the look of hurt that flashed over my face as she shakily tried to give me a smile "H-hey Weiss! Sorry but I was just headed to the gym, got a pretty intense workout planned for the day so i'll see you at dinner kay? Bye!" with that she disappeared in a cloud of petals.

Ok that hurt a lot. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I let my frustration get the better of me and shouted after her "Ugh Ruby! Get back here this instant you stupid mutt!" My shoulders slumped forward and in a quieter voice filled with sadness "I miss you"

Blake put a comforting hand on my shoulder and waited patiently while I regained my composure. That was something she was exceptionally good at. The cat faunus seemed to know the exact ratio of space to comfort I needed

"Weiss…" She let out a sigh and hesitated for a moment clearly debating whether or not she should tell me something. "Weiss.. what I'm about to tell you should never _ever_ be repeated to anyone _ever_ ok?" Had Ruby confided in her over me? Was it about our little bathroom encounter? I could only nod my head in confusion steeling myself for whatever Blake was about to tell me.

"Ruby is in heat."

-silence-

"You do know what that means don't you?"

"Of course I know what that means but don't be ridiculous! Ruby is a person not some sex crazed animal. Honestly Blake, this coming from you of all peo-." But I couldn't finish the sentence. Blake of all people would be the last person to joke about something like this. My eyes widened in shock "You're being serious."

Blake merely nodded and let me digest this new information. Ruby is in heat and she's been avoiding me all week. Realization hit me "That's why she's been avoiding me all week!" I felt a deep blush on my cheeks as the implications ran through my mind. I turned to Blake who had been watching me with amusement "Can you please tell me everything I need to know about this?"

Something flashed behind her eyes and a devious grin tugged at her lips, a strange excitement replacing her usual demeanor "Of course Weiss. Ruby won't know what hit her."

 **AN:/ So there we have Weiss' thoughts and feelings  
I'm not super happy with how this turned out but it's the third revision and I'm eager to polish up the next chapter which is going to involve some steamy shower scenes.  
Also this is the my first time writing something like this so if you have some criticism/advice please let me know so I can improve and make this a better experience for all involved ~Anty**


End file.
